Ruin of the Heart
by TheSummerWriter
Summary: "If your spirit suffers too much, you will soon start to hallucinate. And in the end, you will be destroyed. More worrying yet… is that you will not be conscious of that fact." Garry's spirit breaks.


**Warning: this story contains spoilers, rape/non-con, and violence. The reader's discretion is advised. Your consideration is thanked. -Winter**

* * *

He was locked inside a room full of those damned eerie blue dolls. Hurriedly ripping a bunch of their stomachs open, he searched for the key, breath catching in his throat and amethyst eyes as wide as sockets. He shoved the searched dolls to the side roughly, crawling to search the others. They were all wearing different shirts, but their stupid faces all looked the same. Why did he walk into this room? He should have known better, but something about that room told him that he needed to search it. He couldn't leave any corner unsearched if it meant an exit out of this alternate dimension. He promised Ib.

His time was up. The room went completely dark, and a panicked yelp tore itself from Garry's throat. He dropped the doll he was about to rip open, shaking on his knees. What happened to the lights? What was going to happen? Why did it suddenly get quiet? Hell, even the chiming of that clock was welcomed…

A lump formed in his throat. He tried to stop his shaking, but he couldn't help his fear. It embraced him, as if it meant to comfort him. Fear was anything but comforting. In his silent panic, he couldn't help wondering about Ib. Back in the library in searching for those balls of paint, he found out that that blonde girl with Ib, Mary, was just a painting.

Guertena's last painting before his death. Garry couldn't help wondering if Ib was hurt or possibly… No, he couldn't think that way. He would be scaring himself worse. The last thing he wanted to think about right now was failing Ib and breaking the promise he made her at the very beginning of this. Amethyst eyes glanced around the darkness, the silence seeming to make the room smaller. He swallowed the lump in his throat, slowly calming when…

Soft breathing fanned the back of his neck, and he yelped _loud_. He turned his head before throwing himself back and far away, yelping and crawling backwards. It was too dark. He couldn't see a thing! He knew that breathing wasn't a good sign though. What the hell was in here?

When he thought he crawled far back enough into the darkness, he calmed himself down. That was until he felt himself being held down to the carpeting underneath him. Amethyst eyes widening to the size of saucers, he squirmed and fought whatever was intending on holding him down.

"Let go of me!" He spat. "If you continue this further— _Gah_! Not the coat, its designer's! _My_ designer's!" He cried out as he felt his dark coat, ragged at the edges, being pulled off. "Please, no!"

Without his coat, it didn't feel so cold in the tank-top, but part of him felt exposed. Frightfully exposed. The darkness didn't lift, and whatever held him down wasn't loosening grip. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm himself down again.

"Very funny, Mary!" He shouted to the darkness. "I'm laughing. Can we stop it, now? I'm not… I'm not liking where this is going… Not one bit! Look, I'm sure we can work things out another way. Why don't we compromise?!"

A hushed siren erupted briefly as blue flashed the darkness—once, twice—before it stayed alight. The blue wasn't enough to see everything, but it was enough for Garry to see two bloodshot, wild eyes staring down at his pinned slender body. Garry's eyes widened again as he yelped for the third time, squirming.

"NOT ANOTHER DOLL!" He screeched, intending to curl smaller somehow. If he looked away, the illusion was sure to fade, but no matter what way he turned, those eyes were not moving from him.

Hands, so much like a human's but not quite, ran themselves over Garry's tank-top. Alarmed, Garry stilled. He stared, wide-eyed. Lifting the tank-top up, fingers traced over his bare chest. Garry's breathing hitched, goosebumps forming along his exposed flesh. What was it doing? Garry squirmed again, not liking where any of this was going, at all. The blue flashing illuminated better enough that the hands touching Garry were seen as blue.

 _I need to get out of here… how couldn't I have found the key?!_ He thought, panic-stricken, even moreso when his tank-top was torn off and his pants undone.

"No…" Garry whispered. "This can't be happening. I mean, _you're just a doll_. This is… what the hell is going on in my head? Am I…" He shook his head, delirious.

When the rest of the body of those wild eyes pressed closer to him, he realized that this was very real and it was happening. Something long, and hard was rubbing itself against his bare leg, and he groaned, turning away from those red eyes with that black mop of hair on its blue head. He didn't want to see anymore. He didn't want to feel anymore. He just wanted this all to be some rabid nightmare.

He gasped out sharply when it pushed in, eyes wide. Garry lifted his head from where he laid it on the side, turning and looking at the thing on top of him, _inside of him_. It was bigger than those smaller eerie blue dolls, and it was somehow more humanlike. Feeling his entrance being slammed in and out of, Garry gasped, nails digging into his own fingers.

He was still being pinned down to the carpeting. Garry couldn't understand what he was feeling at that moment. He didn't know if he was beyond mortified, betrayed, or the possibility that he just… he couldn't feel anything anymore? A drawn out groan escaped him, and his eyes closed.

All he could think of at that moment was Ib. Was she safe? Was she okay? Was she home with her parents by now, and was he stuck here, resigned to _this_ fate? He smiled distantly. No, that would be okay. As long as Ib was safely back home, it wouldn't matter what became of him. It wouldn't matter…

A pained and despairing moan sounded from him, and he convulsed in the grip holding him down. Amethyst eyes were brimmed with unshed tears, crimson leaking onto the carpeting below. Garry closed his eyes tightly. He vaguely remembered how hungry, how thirsty, and how tired he was. He had wanted nothing more than to get home; to bury himself in a plate of food, drown himself in a bottle of water, and then suffocate himself on his bed, but none of that mattered anymore, because Ib came first.

His earlier selfishness and fears brought her to unconsciousness. He needed to step up for her. He was the adult, not her. The tears streamed down his face, and he gritted his teeth. It was all his fault that this was happening to him, anyway. Wasn't it? Even now, the temptation to scream, to cry, to call out for Ib rose in his chest, but for her sake of oblivion, he let himself take this pain.

 _I'm sorry, Ib…_

He wanted to push this thing off of him, to snap at it, to scream at it to stop—but he didn't, because he was pinned and his voice was breaking in the hoarse moans he made. He felt something warm shoot up his bleeding insides, and he groaned lowly, forcing his amethyst eyes open. The humanlike doll pulled itself out, staring down at him through almost bloodthirsty red eyes. Garry would have shivered, if he wasn't in too much pain.

And suddenly, all of the dolls around him, even the ones he tore open, flashed their brilliant red eyes at him. His eyes widened as they neared him, closer and closer, until they were on him, burying him… and that big one was on top of him again. He screamed soundlessly, but it was silenced by the doll avalanche anyway.

There was no more hope for him.

Ib walked in, half-frowning with Mary stalking behind her. Garry sat in the center of the room, laughing into the darkness with nothing but those red-eyed rabbits around him in a kind of circle. A half-smirk was on his face as he laughed and laughed and laughed, nearing breathlessness. Something about the room smelled pungent, but Ib couldn't place what from.

"Garry?" Ib blinked, staring at him.

"..Ib, I think we should leave him be." Mary stated tentatively, biting her lip. Though, she knew what had conspired. She hid a smirk behind Ib. He deserved it, for burying his nose where it damn well didn't belong.

"Garry!" Her calls never reached him, as his heart was ruined.

* * *

 **Author's Note;** So, this left me with a feeling of ambivalence, because contrary to what this story might imply, I love both Mary and Garry unconditionally (who doesn't love Garry?). I respect opinions wherein either of them are disliked, but I won't tolerate severe flames toward either character. And I don't think I portrayed them too canonically, then again, this scene isn't canon; it's more of my guess on what happened to Garry when Mary and Ib were away and if he didn't find that key on time. Very scary thought.

I wouldn't expect anyway to enjoy reading this, because of the subjects it covers, but thankyou for reading through the end. You're a brave reader, I mean it. And me? I'm going to watch 10 hours of Yuno calling Yuki's name to cheer myself up for writing this.


End file.
